The Arendelle Chronicles
by midnight.lady.g
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Agnarr are always on the move, so to their three adopted children family they decided to add another one. Kristoff is working in the mountains, Hans is losing his little sister's attention, Olaf has feelings for Kristoff's best friend, Anna cannot be happier about her new sister. Just how will everything turn out? Note. some OOC, all characters are humans
1. Chapter 1 The New Family Member

Kristoff chugged down another mug of Weselton beer and grinned at his friend, who was picking sliced carrot bits out of his salad.

"You know, I keep wondering. How come my family still cares about me? I have no intentions of living with them, they know it perfectly well. I am happy to stay in the mountains and yet, I still hear rumors of them mentioning me fondly and wishing 'their favorite son who makes them proud' would return back home at least for weekends." Kristoff shook his head and rolled his eyes at how his friend carefully packed carrot pieces in a soft white napkin. "Even Sven agrees that I need to stop following their lives through various sources, I don't know why I still keep digging from time to time. I guess I am simply thankful that they adopted me and I just want to make sure they are doing okay."

"Mm…" The white skinned guy carefully placed wrapped carrot pieces in his pocket and finally took the first bite of the salad he ordered. "Admiiiiiiiiiit it, you loooooooooove your family~"

"Yo, Falo, I told you." Kristoff rolled his eyes at his friend. "Love is overrated."

"Meaaaaanieeeee, don't call me like that!" Olaf whined and bit on his lower lip with a pout adorning his face. Seeing it made no effect on his friend – but of course it was an act – he dropped all cuteness and smiled brightly at Kristoff. "Love is great, Toffie, you need to start appreciating it~ It's like summer, OH, I love summer~~"

"I still don't get it, buddy. You are allergic to sun rays, get high fever in hot weather, your nose is always runny due to high intolerance to pollen AND yet you still love summer…" The blonde man shook his head and downed the remaining contents of his mug. "I think winter's the best."

"Better tell me more about Sven, Toffie." Olaf finished his salad and put on a poker face to strip it from all emotions. "I heard he got a raise?"

"You know Sven doesn't care about money. He simply loves doing his job, we both do." Kristoff smiled fondly and chuckled. "I will never forget his face when his tongue got stuck to ice by accident and one of our coworkers suggested to chop the ice around his tongue with an axe."

"He still loves carrots, right?" Olaf kept on inquiring carefully.

"Oh yes. He especially keeps talking about that carrot cake you baked him for his birthday last year, it really was delicious." The blonde man stood up, pulling out a wallet from his pocket and going to the bar to pay for his beer. "You want me to pay for your salad?"

"Oh no, no no no, I will pay myself, you are too kind, Toffie…" Olaf smiled at his friend and payed to bartender for the salad. "Tell Svan 'hello' from me okay?"

"Will do." Kristoff also payed and the two left the bar. "Listen, I know it can be tough sometimes, so if summer gets you bad, just come to the mountains, me and Sven will always find some space for you, you know."

"Oh, thank you, Toffie, you are a great friend, really, thank you." Olaf hugged his buddy and wiped a real tear away. "I will consider your invitation if I ever find it too hard."

"I'm sure Sven will be happy to have you over, you are an amazing cook, you know." Kristoff said. "And a friend, of course."

"You think he will?" Olaf turned away, hiding his pale-turned-pink face by looking at some random scenery behind them.

"Yeah, I really think so."

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I will finally have a sister! Hans Hans Hans!"

"Stop squealing so loud Anna, you will scare her away." A sideburns-adorned man gently scolded his younger sister as they waited at the front door to greet their newest family addition. "Here she comes, stop wiggling that cute butt of yours, be a lady at least for five minutes, please?"

"Kyaaaaa, you must be Elsaaaaa, wow, you are so beautiful~~~" Anna squealed even more the moment a beautiful blonde woman stepped out of the carriage. "My sister is a beautiful woman, yes!"

Elsa couldn't even register either her surroundings or the people that welcomed her. A something – or someone – launched into her with so much force she was barely able to hold her ground and withstand the attack. Slowly recovering from the shock, she finally had a chance to look around and instantly realized a girl with strawberry blonde hair in braids was that someone that launched onto her. This girl was squealing with joy and blabbering all sorts of things that were still hard to process for Elsa, maybe because she was not actually listening and trying to take in everything, especially this amazing castle which will become her new home from now on.

"For frozen sake, Anna, would you please get off of our new sister and let her introduce herself to us?" Hans facepalmed and dragged his younger sister away from the still confused blonde female. "My apologies, she can be quite energetic…"

"But Haaaaaaaaaans, she is my new sister! SISTEEEEER. S.I.S.T.E.R." Anna was ecstatic, to say the least. Living with brothers all the time to finally have a sister, it was a blessing, no less. She turned to the beautiful female and beamed a huge smile towards her. "I'm your sister Anna, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah…" Elsa nodded slowly, remembering the letter her new adoptive parents sent to her. There were quite a list of names and Anna was indeed the easiest to remember. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Elsa."

"And I am Hans, your new older brother." The auburn-haired man introduced himself and smiled. "You must be tired after a long journey, we should show you around."

"I… I'm sorry but I thought there is another brother in the family?" Elsa carefully asked, not wanting to be too intrusive or bombard them with questions right away.

"Who?" Hans played clueless, he really didn't want to talk about their brother, more like, he saw no need to talk about someone who might not even come home, ever.

"She means Kristoff, brother." Anna poked brother's ribs gently and then smiled brightly at Elsa. "Yes, Kristoff is yet another brother of ours, but he is rarely home. He works really hard and does his best to provide for the family."

"More like for himself…" Hans mumbled and turned to Elsa. "So, since you are the latest addition to this family, you automatically become the youngest sister."

Elsa didn't like being the youngest and she knew she definitely wasn't age wise, so she only scrunched her eyebrows and nodded, trying to be nice to her new family.

"So, I am not the youngest anymore? B-b-but that means I won't be spoiled anymore!" Anna exclaimed with a pout and tugged onto one of her braids; it was followed by a cute stomp of her right foot. "Still, I am glad to finally have a girl in the family to talk about stuff, boys are useless when it comes to girly matters.

"Silly Anna, of course we are still going to spoil you the most." Hans smiled at his little sister's antics and ruffled her hair, chuckling at another pout and a tug of the braid that followed his action. "So, Elsa, make sure to keep our dear Anna happy."

"I will do my best." The blond girl replied. She was wondering what kind of weird family did she fall into, but she had to admit one thing. Anna was very cute and adorable, she felt the fondness for the girl already, despite just meeting her. Maybe it won't be that bad to be sisters and friends with her, and maybe the whole family will turn out to be just what she needed to feel like at home.


	2. Chapter 2 Worth Melting For

"Big brother, have you seen baking soda?" Olaf asked his brother, after half an hour of serious searching in the kitchen and not being able to find some of the most needed ingredients for the cake he wanted to bake. "I swear I saw it yesterday in one of the shelves."

"The hell would I know." The man of big build replied groggily and flipped the next page of newspaper that he was reading. The weather was too hot for his liking so he was spent and exhausted. He hated Sundays because it meant he had no work and had to stay at home, watching his brother ramble about something that had zero chances of happening, ever. "Aren't you tired of trying though?"

"Marshie, of course I am not tired. You know I will never give up." The pale male softly replied, his dreamy like smile appearing on his face as he looked out the window. "As long as I make him smile, nothing will stop me from trying."

"Idiot. He doesn't care about you, you fool." Marshall scoffed and rolled his eyes. This case was serious, he sometimes wondered if he should suggest his brother go see a professional and consult about one-sided love and how to deal with it. "Seriously, go find a proper job, attend some art or cooking school, do whatever, seriously. Why are you so stubborn at this?"

"Big brother…" Olaf sighed and looked at his brother with a pout. "You are hurting me with your words. This is a normal job and they pay well there too."

"Aleifr Snowgie Lasseter, you are gonna get hurt, mark my words." Marshall tossed the newspaper and walked out of the kitchen. He then spun around and pointed a finger at Olaf with a glare in his eyes. "And for frozen sake, I am your younger brother."

Olaf sighed as he watched his brother leaving the kitchen. He knew his brother was such harsh with his words because he sincerely cared about Olaf's wellbeing, but the pale boy couldn't help it. When Kristoff mentioned there is a job offering at the mountains for a cook position, he couldn't help but squeal from joy. It meant he would have a chance of seeing Sven – and Kristoff – more often and so he decided to apply. The pale boy had mad cooking skills and he passed the requirements, meaning he was accepted. However, his brother didn't want him to go – which was obvious for two reasons since the younger not only couldn't cook, but knew what Olaf felt for a certain individual at the mountains. Marshall never believed that Sven could ever see anything else in Olaf than a friend, he didn't want his brother to get hurt – Olaf was sure the fact Sven called him Marshmallow was also one of the points why his younger brother disliked his crush.

"Well…" Olaf smiled to himself, adding baking soda to the shopping list. "Some people are worth melting for."

* * *

Elsa could only try to keep up with Anna who practically flew up the stairs, blabbering about something exciting she had to show her. The girl was really clumsy and nearly destroyed everything on her way. Elsa found it hard to follow Anna, because she had to catch a vase to prevent it from falling, to stop a portrait from dangerously swaying or to even extend her hand in order to stop her adoptive sister from tripping or falling.

"I know daddy asked me to tell you everything about these people in these paintings, like cousins Kai and Gerda, great great great great grandmother Joan of Arc, grandparents Akthar and Agatha, other granparents Idun and Diana, great uncle Cristus and so on and so on… Or these vases and other rare collections, their histories and how they got here, however. HOWEVER." Anna dropped words fast towards Elsa as they reached the hall of the upper floor of the castle. She spun around, her eyes beaming with this weird glitter in them as her fingers were fiddling with loose hair that fell out of her messy bun. "I want to show you the view from the grand balcony!"

"But Anna..." Even Elsa already knew it was forbidden for Anna to go to the grand balcony. It was not only because of the family rule to open it only for special occasions but also – actually, mostly – due to Anna's clumsiness and a real danger of her falling, tripping or something of similar occurrence. Then again, the bunny eyes and a pout that Elsa now was presented with...it was hard to resist. Anna looked so f**king adorable that the blonde female felt her stomach fill with butterflies. It felt weird and new and yet also so familiar at the same time.

"I KNOW, I know, okay? It is for big celebrations only and I am not allowed in there ALONE." The pout on Anna's face turned into a grin and then she spun around once again, opening the grand balcony doors then squealing and rushing forward. "But to be very honest, I don't really care and right now, right now I am not alone!"

Elsa just in time managed to lunge forward and grab onto Anna because the strawberry blonde haired girl was already leaning over the balcony railing in such a dangerous angle, it was a matter of seconds before she lost her balance and fell over.

"Look at this view, Elsa! Isn't it fantastic?!" Anna beamed as she looked at the Arendelle before their very own eyes with mountains in the background and the sun slowly setting down. As if she didn't just tumble down god knows how many floors to the ground outside, as if she didn't give something close to a heart attack to Elsa, who got really scared for her adoptive sister's life. "Ah... This is simply mesmerizing..."

Actually, Elsa was not looking at the view outside the balcony. She was sure the town view was magnificent, the setting in the background was not a bad sight either. Elsa did cast a sideways glance towards the scenery, but she forgot it seconds later and turned to look at her adoptive sister. Anna's bun was even more messy due to the constant tugging on the loose hair strands, her cheeks were pink due to the excitement and all the rushing she did up the stairs and her eyes had a glitter in them that made the older woman smile without any reason.

Yeah, the view was fantastic, mesmerizing, beautiful, magnificent. Elsa didn't know she was thinking like this not of the landscape but of Anna, her adoptive sister. To her, in her deepest mind folds – at least for now – this cute and adorable female was already more important than anything else in her life. It was of such big importance she yet failed to realize she was too deep to walk out of it without consequences. She was already falling in love but her consciousness had no clue about it and her sub-consciousness was trying hard to not let her realize it, at least not yet.


End file.
